Lemonade Mouth A new chapter
by gleekforlife23
Summary: Set after the bands performance at Madison Square Garden.


The crowd roared as Wen, Olivia, Stella, Scott, Mo and Charlie ran off the stage of Madison Square Garden. They all had a rush of excitment running through their veins.  
>"I can't believe we just performed in front of thousands of people!" Stella exclaimed, jumping up and down.<br>"And at Madison Square Garden. Of all places!" Mo pointed out. Stella, Mo and Olivia all looked each other and screamed, with laughs following. The guys laughed at the girls as they were walking away to gather their belongings. "Mo, Liv. Wanna sleep in my hotel room tonight?" Stella asked as she packed up her things.  
>"Sure." Mo and Olivia said at the same time. Once they were done packing up, they met up with the guys in the main lobby of the arena. Once everyone was together, they walked outside and hoped inside the limo waiting for them. "Who's idea was it to get a limo?" Scott asked curiosly. Charlie raised his hand smiling. "Of course." Olivia said, laughing. Charlie just kept smiling. Conversations were buliding up among one another. The only ones not speaking were Wen and Olivia.<br>"You did really great tonight." Wen complimented. Olivia smiled at Wen.  
>"Thank you. You did really good too." Olivai replied. Wen nodded a thank you and was about to say something when the limo came to an abrupt stop. Everyone got out one by one and entered the Hilton Hotel. Stella and Mo raced up the stairs.<br>"How are they not exhausted?" Scott asked randomly. Everyone shrugged as they got into the elevator and pressed button number 4. Once at the designated destination, Olivia turned to the boys.  
>"I'll see you guys in the morning. I have to go calm Mo and Stell down. Wish me luck." She said as she hugged to boys, holding onto Wen a little longer than the others.<br>"Goodnight and Good Luck." Wen, Charlie and Scott said. Olivia smiled and headed over to room 456. Olivia opened the door to find Mo and Stella rolling on the floor in the middle of a laughing fit. She smiled and closed the door loudly. On purpose. The giggling girls on the floor stopped their laughing and looked at the door. "LIV!" They screamed. They got off from the floor and grabbed Olivia's wrists, dragging her to the bed. "You did amazing tonight, Liv." Mo said truthfully. "Thanks. We all did really good for our first big performance." Olivia said, trying not to make herself the subject of the conversation.  
>"I know. That was such an adrenaline rush!" Mo added. stella and Mo got into their own conversation when Olivia's phone went off. It was a text message from Wen.<p>From: Wen Hey, how is Mo and Stella sitting going?<p>

Olivia laughed.

To: Wen Horrible. They are switching their conversation from one subject to another every 5 seconds. Save me?

Wen was talking in the middle of a conversation with Charlie when Olivia replied. He read the message and smiled. "What's up with the goofy grin?" Charlie asked, curious as to what the text had implied.  
>"What goofy grin? I can't smile?" Wen asked.<br>"Not when you have a smile that looks like it's meant for a girl." Scott said. Wen laughed, nervously.  
>"It's nothing. I promise. I'm gonna go for a walk." He said as he walked out of the room.<p>

To: Liv Wanna go for a walk? I know it's late, but the guys are getting annoying too.

Olivia replied within minutes prier to what Wen had sent.

From: Liv Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby.

Wen smiled and shut his phone as he got into the elevator, pressing the lobby button.

Olivia shut her phone and went over to her suitcase, hoping to find a hoodie.  
>"Where are you going?" Stella asked.<br>"For a walk." Mo opened her mouth to say something but Olivia cut her off. "And no. You can't come." Mo pouted and sunk back into the bed.  
>"Fine. Who are you going with anyway?" Mo asked.<br>"I'm not going with anyone. Just me, myself, and I." Olivia smiled as she grabbed her phone and headed out the door, screaming goodbye before the door slammed shut. She walked over to the elevator and it only took her 2 minutes to get to the lobby. Stepping off of the elevator, she started to look for Wen. "Olivia!" She heard her name being called out. She turned around and smiled when she saw who it was.  
>"Hey. I was looking for you." She said, stating the obvious. Wen laughed.<br>"I know. You looked like a lost puppy." Olivia laughed.  
>"So, where is our walk going to be taking us?" She asked as they started walking.<br>"I was thinking starbucks. I know neither of us are going to get any sleep until the plane ride home tomorrow, so might as well get the caffeine to keep us awake." Wen said.  
>"Good idea. Mo and Stella are drinkning redbull and coffee...mixed together." Olivia said as she shook her head in disgust.<br>"That's..odd." Wen stated, holding the door open for Olivia.  
>"You're telling me. I had to watch it." Olivia said. "I'll have a grande vanilla bean creme frappucinno." The clerk looked over to Wen.<br>"I'll have a Large coffee." They got their drinks and sat at the table in the back of the store. After about 10 minutes of silence, Wen cleared his throat. Olivia pointed out, in her head, that he looked nervous.  
>"You okay?" She asked, concerened.<br>"Yeah, fine. I was just thinking." He answered.  
>"About what?" Olivia curiously asked.<br>"Honestly?" Olivia nodded.  
>"You." Wen said. Olivia looked at Wen with a questioning look on his face.<br>"Well, the thing is I-I like you. Ever since that day in detention." Wen said honestly, look embarassed and afraid to look up.  
>"Wen," Olivia started with a smile on her face as he lifted his head. "I like you too. Always had since first grade. I just never had the guts to talk to you." She confessed. He smiled, relieved.<br>"Then I can ask you this question. Olivia, will you be my girlfriend?" Wen asked hopefull. With a big smile plastered on her face, Olivia said, "Of course!" Wen smiled.  
>"Good. You don't know how long I've been wanting to ask you that." Olivia smiled and finished up her drink, as did Wen. He took both his and Olivia's cups and threw them out. He turned around and held out his hand. Olivia intertwined her fingers with his as they walked out of the coffee shop. "I don't want to go back to Mo and Stella." Olivia sighed. "I don't want to go back to Charlie and Scott, but I'm hoping they're asleep by now." Wen said, checking his watch. His eyes grew wide when he realized what time it was.<br>"It's 5:30am." He said. Olivia's head turned over to look at Wen.  
>"Are you serious? Our flight back home leaves in an hour. We better get back." Wen nodded in agreement and the two sped walked hand in hand back to the Hotel.<p>

Once back at the hotel, Olivia and Wen went their seperate ways to get the rest of th e band. Olivia walked into the room she shared with Stella and Mo to find them talking a mile a minute.  
>"Mo. Stell. Pack up! We have less than an hour to get to the airport!" Olivia told them. The duo jumped out of their place and gathered up their bags. Once they were ready to leave, they left the room and headed down the stairs. Once at the lobby, they see the guys and they walk up to them.<br>"Ready to go home?" Stell asked, starting to calm down from her sugar rush. Everyone replied with a nod. Once everyone was ahead of them, Wen and Olivia secretly grabbed each others hand and headed towards the limo that was awaiting them. Stella was talking to Charlie when she saw Olivia and Wen sitting closer to each other than normal. She nudged Charlie's arm and she nodeded her head over to the two. His eyes widen with curiosity. Within a minute, everyone was looking at Wen and Olivia. Mo decided that she should say something.  
>"What's up with you two?" She asked, facing the two. "What do you mean?" Olivia asked, trying to stall. "Don't try to stall. Come clean." Stella said. "Well, We were going to tell you when we got home but, we're dating." Wen said. Grins were plastered all around. "It's about time!" Charlie and Stella said shouted. The car came to a stop, signaling that they were now at the designated location. Olivia laughed at her friends and got out of the limo.<p>

After going through 3 different security checks, the band was finally boarding the plane. Charlie sat next to Stella, Scott sat next to Mo and Wen sat next to Olivia. Once the plane started to take off, Olivia started to shake.  
>"Hey, you okay?" Wen asked, worried about his girlfriend.<br>"I'm okay. I just have a small fear of airplanes." Olivia confronted. Wen just nodded and held onto her hand. After the plane was in the sky smoothly sailing, Olivia's grip loosened but she didn't let go. Wen and Olivia were talking about some random topics when a loud snoar interrupted them. They looked over to see Charlie, Stella, Scott and Mo, all sound asleep. Each of them were making their own sound effects. Wen and Olivia shared a laugh. It was ironic how only an hour ago, they were speaking a mile a minute, the thought of sleep not even crossing their minds once, and Wen and Olivia were wide awake. It must've been the coffee.  
>"Hey Olivia." Wen said, trying to get Olivia to turn her head. "Yeah?" She said, turning to look at Wen. He took the oppurtuinity he had and kissed her. Olivia was surprised at first, she wasn't expecting it, but she kissed back anyway. Each of them felt fireworks and sparks. Wen pulled away and smiled at Olivia.<br>She returned the smile and layed her head down on his shoulder. That morning, Olivia fell asleep the happiest girl alive. 


End file.
